


Donna's Spa Day

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [7]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Domme Donna Paulsen, Established Relationship, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Submissive Harvey Specter, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in a universe where Harvey and Donna have an established BDSM relationship.  Mistress Donna takes Harvey to the spa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna's Spa Day

"We're doing what?" he asked as she looped the ropes into an intricate harness around his torso. When she glared at him, he amended his question: "We're doing what, Mistress?"

She smirked and continued her work. "I've already told you. I am not repeating myself."

Harvey took a deep breath and sighed. Maybe he was hoping the answer would be different. Then he felt the ropes vibrate across his hips and all he could think about was how good that felt and how much better it would feel when she was done.

Once she had finished the harness, she told him to get dressed so they could go. A 'spa day' was not something he would normally consider for his kinky encounters, but this was what Mistress wanted, so he would do it.

He glared at her a little when they were lead to pedicure chairs. "Really, Donna?"

"Should I start making tick marks for later?" she asked as she settled into her chair, her feet in a vat of bubbling water.

Harvey shook his head and settled in. Before they had left, Mistress had informed him that she would use tick marks to keep track of his infractions. She hadn't told him what the punishment would be, only that it would be proportional to the number of infractions. Apparently he had just used his freebie.

All-in-all, the pedicure wasn't an awful experience. He can't say he found it as relaxing as Donna had - something about a stranger touching his feet was just weird to him - but he didn't hate it.

However, the trip to the sauna, he was entirely up for. Of course, that was when he thought she would remove the rope harness. _Now, why would I have gone to all that trouble tying it just to take it off?_ He had frowned at her - especially at her insistance that he wear a towel rather than a robe - until he saw she had acquired a private sauna.

He gave her a sideways look. "What do you have planned, _Mistress_?"

All she gave him in return was a grin.

They settled on the cedar planks in the sauna as the heat climbed. Harvey could feel the sweat beginning to form on his skin. However, he wasn't at all sure if it was a result of the rising heat or the brush of the ropes on his skin hinting at things to come.

Donna was settled back against the wall, possibly asleep. 'Paying him no attention at all. That didn't seem like a plan she would have. But, he knew better than to say anything. She would touch him when she was ready.

Which, apparently, wouldn't be until the ropes were so wet and slick, they were near sliding off. The heat in the sauna was perfect for the spa treatment. It was a bit uncomfortable while he was wearing the rope harness.

Maybe that was the idea.

He settled back, trying to find a comfortable position. Just as he had relaxed into a position that didn't make the ropes dig into his skin, Donna crawled over his lap and ground her hips against his.

"You're behaving very well, Harvey," she breathed into his face as she leaned in to press her mouth to his.

He squirmed a little beneath her as the ropes pulled taught at some points. "Thank you, Mistress," he panted.

She brushed a hand over his hair. "You're a little hot, huh?" she asked and waited for his affirming nod. "Well, let's see what we can do about that."

He knew she was naughty, but he didn't think she was quite so damned evil.

The ropes and the sauna were plenty, but when she dipped her hand beneath the towel to curl her warm fingers around his cock, it took nearly every bit of will he had not to cry out. He bit his lip and held his breath.

"Do you like that, Harvey?" she asked, lips ghosting his ear.

He swallowed hard and nodded. It felt amazing. The problem was, she had told him he couldn't make any noise while she stroked him off. That would prove to be difficult when she did all of the incredible things that he liked so much.

What he hadn't expected was the heat of the sauna increasing the intensity of the sensations. Every time she touched him, every time the rope harness moved, it was just _more_.

"Mistress-" he hissed against the heat of her mouth.

She purred something at him as she moved the towel to get a better grip on him. Her fingers teased and stroked his cock until he had no choice but to make some sort of sound.

"Did you want to come, Harvey?" she asked.

He nodded at her, clamping his teeth together. There was nothing he wanted more at that moment. By the time she leaned into his ear and told him to come, he was sure he wouldn't have been able to hold back if she'd denied him.

He spilled himself all over her hand and she cooed "Good boy," in his ear.


End file.
